Perfect Christmas
by BTFLheenim
Summary: Kenapa dia belum menghubungiku selama sebulan ini? padahal besok dia akan keluar dari wajib militer ... dan kurasa natal itu tidak ada yang special, semuanya berjalan seperti hari biasanya ... tetapi kurasa natal kali ini akan berbeda


**Title : Perfect Christmas**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

~Rin pov~

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" tanya yunrae yang merupakan sahabatku

"Anio, memangnya tidak boleh?" balasku. Ia hanya mendecak kesal

"Yak, aku tau kalau kau merindukan namjachingumu, tapi masa kau mau seperti ini terus? Lagian sebentar lagi kan dia kembali" jawabnya

"Aku tidak memikirkannya kok!" jawabku

Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya. Dia memang sedang wamil, tetapi besok sudah genap 2 tahun dan ia akan kembali. Tetapi yang aku pikirkan adalah kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku 1 bulan ini? Dia tidak menelponku, bahkan sms saja tidak

"Kau berdalih, lihat saja sifatmu selama heechul oppa tidak ada, sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu" lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum miris

"Dia masih belum menghubungimu?" tanyanya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku

"Aku tau mungkin dia sedang sibuk atau apa, tapi masa tidak menghubungiku sebulan penuh? Dan dia kutelpon pun tidak menjawab, belum lagi saat ku sms dia juga tidak membalasnya. Bagaimana kalau dia memiliki yeoja lain?" jawabku sambil sesegukan

"Anio, dia tak mungkin begitu. Kalau kau sampai berkata seperti bukankah berarti kau tidak mempercayainya?" ucapnya

"Arraseo, mungkin aku saja yang tidak bisa berpikir positive" jawabku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, kajja, katanya kau mau menemaniku belanja untuk natal nanti" ucapnya sambil memberikan tissue padaku

"Arraseo, kajja" jawabku

"Hey, dirumahmu nanti akan ada pesta natal?" tanyaku. Ia pun mengangguk

"Tentu saja, natal itu perayaan yang paling kutunggu-tunggu, dan entah kenapa selalu ada kejutan untukku di hari natal. Dan aku menyukai hal itu" jawabnya

"Menurutku di setiap hari natalku, aku tidak pernah mendapat kejutan. Karena itu aku merasa pada hari natal itu tidak ada yang special" jelasku

"Jinja? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau saja yang tidak sadar" ucapnya

"Btw, kenapa kau baru belanja sekarang sih? besok kan sudah natal, jadi sumpek gini kan mall-nya, banyak sekali yang datang" protesku

"Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak sempat." Jawabnya. Aku pun hanya menuruti kemauannya dan masuk ke mall tersebut

"Kau beli coklat? Untuk apa?" tanyaku saat melihat yunrae mengambil sekotak coklat

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada sungmin oppa" jawabnya sambil terus mencari coklat

"Ini kan bukan valentine" ucapku bingung

"Memangnya coklat hanya untuk valentine? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Kau tidak beli? Disini kita gratis loh untuk menghias coklatnya" jelasnya

"Jinja?" tanyaku

"Nee, aku akan menuliskan 'merry Christmas nae pumpkin boy sungmin~' diatas coklatnya" jawabnya menggebu-gebu

"Kau beli saja ya? Ini kuambilkan, coklat putih kesukaan heechul oppa, terserah kau mau menghiasnya seperti apa" lanjutnya

"Ah, aku tidak usah saja" jawabku. Spontan ia memelototiku. Hawa-hawa seram sudah mulai menghantuiku

"Arraseo! Aku akan membelinya, ck!" ucapku karena kesal. Ia tersenyum seketika

"Kajja" ajaknya

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Dia kemana saja sih?" jeritku tiba-tiba yang membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan ini tertuju padaku

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya jungmo, temanku selama bekerja pada pelayanan publik

"Dia masih tidak bisa di hubungi, ck! Jangan bilang dia memiliki namjachingu yang baru!" bentakku

"Yak, kalau kau berpikiran begitu bukankah sama saja kau tidak mempercayainya?" jawabnya. Aku hanya mendecak kesal

Sudah sebulan ini rin tidak bisa dihubungi, ditelpon malah tidak tersambung, dikirimi sms juga tidak terkirim. Yang jelas aku punya pulsa, aku bukan namja seperti di iklan kartu As (?)

"Daripada kau galau memikirkan it uterus, kenapa kau tidak berpikir tentang kepulanganmu besok? Kau juga belum beres-beres barang kan?" tanyanya

"Nee" jawabku malas

"Kita kan sudah selesai bekerja, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu?" ajaknya

"Ide bagus! Aku juga sudah lama tidak pergi minum-minum, lumayan buat menenangkanku. Lagian kalau besok aku sudah selesai wamil, bukankah itu berarti aku sudah bebas sekarang?" jawabku

"Nee, tentu saja. Kita mau minum-minum dimana?" tanyanya

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus, tetapi disana ramai" jawabku

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ramai?" tanyanya

PLETAK

Jitakanku berhasil mengenai ubun-ubunnya

"Wae?" protesnya

"Aku ini kim heechul tau! Seorang space big star! Bagaimana kalau aku dikerubungi fans? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" bentakku. Ia pun terdiam

"Aku kan tidak mengajakmu kesana, lagian kau yang menyarankan untuk kesana" jawabnya

DEG! Bagaikan disambar petir, apa yang dia katakan sangat tepat. Eh sumpah malu banget, udah aku salah, aku ngejitak dia lagi -_-

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, kajja" ajakku yang sebenarnya mengalihkan pebicaraan

-10 menit kemudian-

"Kok kita malah kesini sih?" tanyaku

"Molla, berhubung kita sudah kesini kita beli coklat saja ya, coklat disini terkenal sangat enak" jawabnya. Aku pun menghela napas panjang

"Terserah" jawabku singkat

Akhirnya kami masuk ke took coklat tersebut. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang menghias coklat.

'Rin? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' batinku. Dan tebak apa yang kulihat? Rin sedang berduaan dengan seorang namja, dan sepertinya wajah namja itu tidak asing. Setelah hampir 5 menti aku berpikir, ternyata namja itu adalah Teuk hyung! Wae? Kenapa dia berduaan dengannya?

"Yak, kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak memilih coklat?" tanya jungmo.

"aku akan mengambilnya nanti" jawabku singkat sambil memperhatikan rin

"Kyeopta~" ucap rin saat melihat coklat yang ada disebelahnya sepertinya itu milik yunrae, sahabatnya. Aku mengetahuinya karena dia baru saja menghampiri rin

"Kenapa coklatmu tidak kamu hias? Bukankah kau harus menghiasnya dengan nama heechul oppa?" tanya yunrae pada rin. Kulihat rin pun terdiam sambil melihat coklatnya

"Anio, aku tidak bisa …" jawabnya lirih. Tidak bisa? Maksudnya apa?

"Wae?" tanya yunrae. Rin pun menggeleng dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Kenapa dia menangis? Apa salahku?

"Yak, jangan menangis rin-ah" ucap teuk hyung

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya yunrae dengan nada cemas

"Anio, ak hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerima coklatku dan malah pergi dengan yeoja lain" ucapnya lirih

"Aku juga tidak yakin bisa memberikan coklat ini padanya, aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya, mungkin baginya aku tidak berguna" lanjutnya

Wae? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Dan … apa maksudnya mengataiku akan pergi dengan yeoja lain atau lebih sering disebut dengan selingkuh? Bukankah justru dia yang berselingkuh dengan teuk hyung?

"Biarlah coklatnya seperti ini" ucap rin. Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya.

'Aku tidak tau kalau dia sesedih ini. Dan, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya sedih? Harusnya kan aku yang sedih karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa aku hubungi selama 1 bulan ini' batinku sambil terus melihatnya

"Yak! Daritadi kau diam saja! Kau kenapa sih? Sudah jam 9, jangan sampai telat ke sana" ucap jungmo sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon natal besar.

Ya, pohon natal itu biasanya menjadi tempat yang paling pas untuk merayakan natal bagi pasangan-pasangan muda. Karena susananya yang romantis dan … sunyi (?)

"Bukan itu masalahnya, yak, temani aku ke toko emas sebentar, aku ada urusan" ajakku. Ia mengangguk dan segera keluar dari toko itu

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Biarlah coklatnya seperti ini" ucapku

Aku memang tidak bisa menghiasnya, karena aku tidak memiliki feel. Kukira natal besok bisa menjadi natal yang terbaik untukku. Tapi kurasa besok merupakan natal terburuk. Aku takut besok saat heechul telah kembali, ia malah memutuskanku. Ottohkae?

"Jangan menangis rin-ah" ucap teuk oppa.

Ah ya, kebetulan saja tadi teuk oppa bertemu dnegan kami di toko ini. Katanya dia juga akan membeli coklat. Tadi dia juga membawa kabar kalau besok heechul oppa sudah pulang. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya

"Kau nanti juga kumpul di depan pohon natal besar itu kan?" tanya yunrae

"Entahlah, masa aku datng sendirian? Pasti kau bersama sungmin oppa" jawabku. Ia hanya tersenyum senang dan aku tersenyum miris

"Coklatmu jadi begitu saja?" tanya teuk oppa

"Nee" jawabku singkat

"Eh ini" ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah kalung untuk pasangan

"Wae?" tanya yunrae

"Anio, ini bagus" jawabku

'Apa aku beli ini saja ya? Sekalian untuk hadiah heechul oppa yang kembali dari wamil' batinku sambil terus memandangi kalung tersebut

"Kalung itu bagus, kau beli saja" ucap yunrae

"Kau benar, geurae, aku akan membelinya" jawabku

"Rin-ah, sudah jam setengah 12. aku duluan ya, aku sudah janji dengan sungmin oppa" kata yunrae sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Nee" jawabku malas

Aku pun segera keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan menuju tempah pohon natal besar itu ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan disini? Aku hanya seperti orang bodoh yang datang kesini tanpa pasangan.

"Rin ? kenapa sendirian?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah min, sahabatku yang sedang berjalan dengan namjachingunya yang bernama eunhyuk

"Yak, besok heechul oppa sudah pulang. Kau akan ke dorm kami kan?" tanya eunhyuk oppa.

"Nee" jawabku sambil mengangguk

"Geurae, kami duluan ya rin-ah~" ucap min. aku pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk

Kuputuskan untuk duduk di dekat pohon natal besar itu. Mataku hanya tertuju pada coklat yang kubawa. Air mataku menetes tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa aku menangis.

'Heechul oppa …' batinku

Dia dimana sekarang? Sedang apa? Dan dengan siapa? Aku takut dia memiliki yeojachingu lain. Aku belum siap jika dia memutuskanku besok

"Selamat malam semua~ Di Christmas eve ini, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk yeoja yang kusukai, silahkan dengar" ucap seseorang dari panggung

Kepalaku pun langsung menoleh untuk melihat panggung. Dan ternyata yang kulihat adalah seseorang namja yang menggunakan topi sedang bernyanyi. Dan karena topinya itu wajahnya jadi tidak terlihat jelas. Aku tidak menggubrisnya karena masih memikirkan heechul oppa. Namja tadi mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu …

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

_Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold  
>Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt<br>Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts  
>You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you<em>

_Call out my heart, free my soul  
>It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you<em>

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

_When my greedy heart gradually search to other directions  
>When my mind can't handle whenever my greed grow even more<br>I know all those reasons that clearly says that you're here, it's the only one  
>I'm always thankful. I could do better as you do<em>

_Call out my heart, free my soul  
>It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you<em>

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

_You know, I'm a little bit shy sometimes, you don't know but you're burning like the sun, please understand my feelings  
>Even those girls that appears on TV shows are sparkling, you're always be the one in my eyes (I'm going crazy crazy Baby)<br>Hearing you tell me that you love me, I have everything in this world, You & I, You're so fine, is there someone like you?  
>I love you Oh, please know it, to me there's only you, that I stupidly see you as my everything<em>

_We arrived on the same road, we're just the same, how surprising, how grateful, it's love_

_There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?  
>A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you<br>How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?  
>A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me<em>

Saat dia menyanyikan lagu ini naluriku menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Dan saat aku tersadar sepenuhnya aku sangat kaget, kenapa aku bisa berada tepat didepan panggung? Apa yang kulakukan?

"KYAAA! ADA KIM HEECHUL!" jerit seseorang dibelakangku. Mwo? Kim Heechul? Dimana?

Saat itu juga ku dongakkan kepalaku. Dan tebak apa yang kulihat, seorang kim heechul sedang bernyanyi diatas panggung. Dan, apa dia tidak menyadari kalau aku ada persis didepannya? Dan apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Bagus! Rin berjalan mendekati panggung. Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia tidak menyadariku yang sudah ada disini dari tadi? Hais.

"Kamsahamnida untuk anda semua yang sudah melihat performance saya dan jungmo dari tadi" ucapku

"Dan … aku meminta seorang yeoja yang ada didepanku persis yang menggunakan dress berwarna putih beserta syal berwarna putih pula untuk naik kedepan" ucapku sambil menatap seorang yeoja yang tidak lain adalah rin

Dia menatapku bingung. Aku pun hanya mendecak kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu? Ck! Langsung saja aku turun dari atas panggung tanpa menghiraukan teriakan yeoja di samping kanan kiriku

"Aku kan menyuruhmu naik! Kenapa kau tidak naik-naik!" bentakku. Kukira matanya sudah lebar, ternyata masih bisa lebih besar lagi, haha

"Yak! Kenapa kau memak … emmh" sebelum dia menyelesaikan pembiicaraanya, segera kusambar bibir mungilnya *author malu*

"babo" ucapku pelan sambil menatapnya lembut

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel pun sudah terdengar, dan itu menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah hari natal …

"Saranghae … would you marry me?" ucapku sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jari manisnya

"KYAAA!" Begitulan kira-kira jeritan para petals di sekitarku

"Yes, I would" jawabnya sambil menciumku. Salju pun mulai turun perlahan-lahan, semakin membuat tempat ini terasa romantis

"Yak! Babo! Bagaimana kalau hal tadi jadi gossip besar? Itu bisa merusak karirmu" ucapnya

"Gwenchana, aku memang mau melamarmu setelah aku keluar dari wajib militer" jawabku

"Dan … Yak! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama 1 bulan ini?" bentaknya. Aku pun membelalakkan mata

"Mwo? Bukankah kau yang tidak bisa dihubungi?" balasku

"Jinja?" tanyanya.

"Nee, ini lihat saja" jawabku sambil meemperlihatkan sms-smsku yang tidak terkirim

"Yak, ini bukan nomorku, ini harusnya 8, bukan 3" ucapnya

"Mwo? Alau tidak salah yang kusuruh untuk menyimpan nomormu itu .. KYUHYUN! YAK! MANA NAMJA BABO ITU?" ucapku ga nyante (?)

"Gwenchana, yang jelas kau sudah kembali sekarang dan kurasa ini adalah natal terbaik untukku, saranghae" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum

"Nado" balasku sambil memeluknya hangat

- THE END -

**REVIEW YA! YANG UDAH REVIEW MAKASIH BANYAK! ^^**


End file.
